Hear the Island Sing
by Lifeguard170
Summary: As Taylor tires to fix things on the island of Kinkow, her way of doing that is to go on a family vacation. What she doesn't plan on is almost everything on the island trying to kill them or the new foe that has arrived to make matters worse. How long can people stick together if the universe is literately trying to break them apart.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Sorry I took soooooooo long top write a new story! I am a very procrastinating kind of person and I know how it feels to wait forever for some one to update. Anyway I just want to thank all of you guys for reviewing and leaving me a bunch of comments on how you like the first story, _Top of the World_. I hope you enjoy this one as well and again thank you guys very very much for everything!

* * *

><p>"Taylor where are you?" came a voice from the hallway. I looked up from the Great Book and walked towards the doorway. When I reached it, I poked my head out just in time to see Brady come into view. "There you are." Brady said as he walked towards me.<p>

"Here I am," I stated with a smile, "what's up?"

"Well...there is something I need to give you," he said while looking down at the ground and putting his hand behind his head, like he always does when he get's nervous. I laughed a little to myself and at his kid like reflect. Brady then reached into his pocket, but before he could give me whatever he wanted there was a knock on the outside wall. We both looked up to see Mason standing in the doorway.

"My king," he said, "it's dinner time and we would like for you to join your brothers downstairs."

"Okay I'll be down in just one minute," Brady said.

"I'm sorry but I need you to come down now," Mason said, "we can't start without you both there, and I'm afraid Boomer and Boz will eat their napkins soon if you don't hurry down." Brady sighed and mumbled something to himself, but gave into Masons demands. He took my hand and lead me pass Mason, all the way to the dining room. When we got there we sat down next to Boomer and Boz, who were in fact real close to eating their napkins, and a empty chair. It was clear that someone would not be joining us for dinner or any other meals for today, which made me kind of sad for some reason, but I brushed it off.

"What took you guys so long!" Boz shouted as he stabbed the corn next to him and shoved it in his mouth. Now satisfied that he could eat some real food

"Yeah!" Boomer said with a mouth full of steak and sauce, "we have been waiting for like ever! Mason wouldn't let us touch our food until you got here, but I told him don't bother cause they'll be too busy being all in love and getting it on." At that comment Brady spat out his water and I almost choked on a piece of corn that I was eating.

"Ex...excuse me?" I managed to say after giving myself the heimlich.

"You heard me," Boomer said with a wave of his fork, "first comes love, then comes mawwiage, then comes little Boomer jr. in a baby carriage."

"Boomer Jr.?" I asked.

"Clearly it's going to be named Boz J," Boz said, "it's just an awesome name."

"Mawwiage?" Brady questioned, whether is was the pronunciation or the word that confused him I will never know.

"Yeah be a man Brady and put a ring on it!" Boz shouted with a wink and a knowing smile.

"My kings don't you think you torchered your brother enough?" Mason asked.

"Naw," Broomer and Boz replied. Finally with that conversation out of the way, the rest of the dinner was filled with food eating and the topic of Boomer opening a llama petting zoo.

"Well that was a fun dinner," I said on the way back to our room.

"I don't think I can ever live that down," Brady said, "like ever." I laughed at his comment and poked fun at how red he was getting. When we entered the room, Brady went to go brush his teeth and I walked over to the bed and pulled out the Great Book so I could finish reading the chapter on Tralanchela people. I was almost done the same time that Brady was finished with brushing his teeth.

"What you got here?" he asked as he walked over and sat down next to me on the bed. He got a closer look at the page then reached over and moved the cover so he could see it better. "This isn't the Great Book is it?" I nodded my head as a reply and kept reading. "Where did you get it?" Brady asked while taking it from my hand and moving it into his lap.

"Hey!" I shouted, "I was almost done! Give it back." Brady just laughed and shook his head.

"Not till you tell me where you got it from ya nerd," he replied.

"Mason let me look at it," I said.

"So Mason let you take it out of the secret vault and bring it upstairs to our room, unguarded, so you could look at it?"

"Okay so maybe I wasn't suppose to take it with me, but I was almost done with a page. Plus I found a chapter on shells in there and I saw the one from my dream." I moved over, took the book from him, and sat on his lap before I flipped to the chapter about shells. "See!" I said while pointing to the shell that I saw in my dreams.

"The Looking Glass Shell?" Brady read, "this shell allows the user to look into a different part of the world or time, past and future. What is shown is what will, has, or is happening at that point in time and or place."

"This shell is exactly, well almost exactly, what I saw in my dream on the island," I said.

"So if it's real then…" Brady began to say.

"Then we should go get it!" I finished for him.

"But that's all the way on the island of Hinowan," Brady whined, "and it's where that guy is."

"Gino?" I asked, "of course he is there silly, he lives there."

"Well I still don't want to go," Brady pouted.

"Okay now you're just being a baby," I said with a smile.

"Me? Well if I'm such a baby I guess I don't have to give you my present then."

"Wait that's not fair I still want to know what it is!" I yelled crawling off of him and turning to face his mischievous smile.

"Look who's the baby now!" Brady teased and I recoiled with a light shove to his shoulder. He then grabbed my hand and held it up to his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny object with he placed on my ring finger. I pulled my hand back to me to take a closer look.

"Oh my god…" I said looking at the ring.

"I know it's not perfect or one of a kind, cause my brother has the other one, but I hope it will do for now," he said. I looked at the ring then back at Brady and gave him a huge smile.

"It's perfect," I said thinking nothing can ruin this moment

"And I have great news," Brady said, "according to Boz you can never lose that ring because it will now be permanently stuck to you!" My smile dropped from my face

Considered this moment ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah Taylor," Brady said, "be careful you don't pull your finger off."

"Well how do you suggest I get the ring off?" I replied to him sarcastically. Really what was he thinking? I mean a ring that can never come off! What was going threw his tiny little head for Gods sake! I was now struggling to get it off my hand thrashing around the room like a mad women.

"Actually any royal can take it off," he said making me stop yanking on my finger and turn to glare at him, "I was going to tell you that but you began cursing my out before I could." He then walked over and took my hand with the ring on it and gently pulled it off of my finger and handed it to me. "See?" I stared at him, then the ring, then him again.

"There are no ways to describe how much you drive me insane you know that?" I told him with a smile.

"Um okay," he replied, "I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but I'll take it." I smiled at him and put the ring back on my finger.

"Even though it's a really weird gift," I said looking at it again, "I like it." I then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Thats all I get?" Brady asked with a playful smile, "I practically trapped you with a gift to prove my undying love! Like some evil mastermind!"

"Yeah I can practically see the evil oozing out of you," I said while poking him in the ribs which caused him to laugh.

"Hey!" Brady shouted while pulling me into his lap and returning the favor. Unfortunately we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"My king you are needed in the dining hall," Mason said from outside the hall. Brady sighed, kissed me on my forehead, and got up to leave. I lied down on our bed and looked up at the ceiling, but then I realized that this was no time to relax. I immediately shot out of bed and grabbed a suitcase. I was going to find that shell no matter where it was. I'll work out the details later on how to leave for the island, but for now it was time to pack to be ready at any moment.. I opened up the bag and began to pack necessary things for the trip. The only thing I was missing was a bathing suit, which sucked because I really wanted to go swimming. You'd think that when you go to an island you would bring a bathing suit, I silently cursed my short attention span. I guess I could go shopping but I don't know where to look and everyone is in a meeting except… I shook my head. I wasn't about to break someone out of prison just to go shopping. I may be a girl but even for me, cute shoes could wait. However the more I thought about Mikayla the more I wished things didn't turn out like this.

"It wouldn't hurt to visit?" I asked out loud, "would it?"

I quietly snuck out of the room and passed the halls. I really didn't know where I was going and some part of me knew it was wrong; however the naive part of me took over and decided to give Mikayla the benefit of the doubt. My fatal flaw described by my mother was I was too forgiving and kind; however I shook that thought out of my head and kept on walking. I walked down another hallway as say a room guarded by two of the kings men. The only problem now was getting in there. Luckily if you ever date a boy like Brady you begin to pick up on a few things like what types of conversation to avoid, and obscure costumes. I walked up the the guards and try to enter.

"What are you doing Miss?" Guard #1 asked as he stopped my hand.

"I need to speak to Mikayla," I said, "it's a urgent matter something you wouldn't understand."

"I'm sorry we can't let you in there," Guard #2 stated.

"You don't understand it's for a very good reason," I said, "a feminine reason." Both guards looked at my like I was speaking another language. "You know…" I trailed off hoping they wouldn't make me say it, luckily I didn't have to because from behind me came a voice,

"I'm on my period." I turned around to see Mikayla being escorted back to her room by another guard who was now in total shock to match the others. She then grabbed my hand, and pulled me into her room where we just started at each other until we broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Once we managed to stop we fell into an awkward silence. "So why are you here?" Mikayla finally asked.

"Well to be honest I wanted to talk to you," I said.

"Me?" Mikayla questioned, "you must have terrible judgement."

"You're telling me? I'm dating a boy that wanted to make a wheel out of cheese." Even though she tried to hold it in, Mikayla gave out a little laugh. "Not to mention he practically stalked Santa Claus during the holidays."

"Okay that's not as bad as when he dressed up like the king of the sea to try and win my heart."

"Okay that must have been funny though!" Part of me knew that this was insane, bonding with the girl that tried to get rid of me, but part of me couldn't be mad at her for ever. My mothers voice crept into my head, but I pushed it out. It was probably because of my dream, maybe I was feeling sympathetic? We sat and talked for maybe an hour before I got up to leave. I wasn't scared being near her, I wasn't concerned, I wasn't even nervous.

"So...um...it was nice talking to you I guess?" Mikayla questioned. I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah," I said, "we should do this again." I felt her grab on tighter to me and start sniffling.

"I'm...I'm...I'm so sorry!" Mikayla started to shout in tears, "it was a stupid thing I did and I don't understand why you're being so nice to me, which makes me more confused!"

"Hey it's okay," I said patting her head, "I know deep down you're a great person, Brady use to talk about you all the time back at home." I pulled away and walked towards the exit before I left I let her know the last thing on my mind. "Mikayla I forgive you because I know you're capable of many great things."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to my room proud of how that ended, yet sad because those words I said to her started to remind me of my mother. "Did you see that mom? I helped out just like you said," I said to the ceiling of the hallway.

"Taylor!" I looked up to the shouts of my name, "I was looking for you all over the castle." When I noticed it was Brady who said that and I apologized and gave him a small smile. "Where were you?"

"Um...you know just exploring I guess," I replied without meeting his eyes. I hated lying but something tells me he wouldn't approve of my friendly visit.

"Okay," he said skeptically, "hey I got great news! I almost got Mason to cleared us for the Hinowan trip!"

"Really! That's fantastic I can't wait to go see everyone again."

"Everyone? Or just someone?"

"Will you let it go sweetie? Nothing happened." Brady put his hand under his chin and scanned me with his eyes.

"Hmmmmmm," he said after a while, "I guess I can believe you but I need some convincing." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"There how about that?" I said when I pulled away.

"I'm going to need a little more convincing," he said with a smirk. I gave him a playful smile and leaned in to answer his request when we were rudely interrupted.

"What's going on Bro," Boomer said popping up out of no where. Brady and I let out a yelp and darted away from each other.

"Dude!" Brady shouted, "not cool!"

"Calm yourself man," Boomer said like it was no big deal, "just having a little fun thought I could pop in and see hello to my brother who I haven't seen in forever."

"Could you do that a little louder next time?" Brady asked.

"Maybe," Boomer said, "you know what I was thinking though, we all need to spend some time together."

"That's perfect Boomer," I said with delight, "Brady and I want to visit an island of the coast of Kinkow and we just need Mason to give us an okay."

"Wait Taylor I don't…" Brady tried to say before Boomer cut in.

"That sounds like a great idea Tay!" Boomer shouted, "We will go talk to Mason right now!" Boomer then grabbed my hand and pulled me with him through many hallways leaving a confused Brady behind us. Once we were out of sight he let go of my hand and stopped running.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Nothing really," he said shrugging his shoulders, "I just missed annoying him you know?"

"Ah no actually cause I don't have siblings."

"Really? I guess that's cool to, but having someone around is better." We took a left down the hall and then a right until we reached the painting of the parents. "Even when they left we were never really alone. I'm sorry I took you away from him but I just had to let you know that I appreciate your relationship with him and sticking with him." I turned to look at Boomer then at the painting.

"You really missed your brother didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah more than I thought I guess," he replied with a sigh.

"You know that vacation idea sounds real fun and I hope you weren't kidding when you offered it." Boomer replied with a small smile and a nod with his head. "Good then I'll go talk to Mason about a family trip." I turned as if to walk away then spun around to look at the painting one more time before I left.

"Mason," I said once I spotted his large figure in the dining room, "I would like to ask you a question."

"Yes Taylor?" Mason replied.

"Is it possible that we could go on a vacation with everyone?" I pleaded.

"Well you see it's quite difficult to arrange that sort of thing…"

"You don't understand," I explained, "it's for everyone not just for Brady and me but everyone in this place...including...including Mikayla." I saw his face go dark for a second, like he had a flash of memory pain.

"I don't think a 'vacation' can solve everything."

"Well you don't understand...she didn't mean any harm."

"Have you lost it? She hurt the kings, worked with an enemy, and had you kidnapped!"

"Yeah but…"

"What don't you get? She is not going to go back to normal because of some silly vacation!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTING! SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER, THE ONLY ONE YOU HAVE! SO INSTEAD OF LOCKING HER UP, GO AND FIX THE PROBLEM!"

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter! That's not how things work around here. We have order and rules to follow otherwise there would be chaos! If you can't follow the rules we laid out on _our_ island than maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you shouldn't come here in the first place!"

"What are you saying," I said stunned.

"Our island only brings things in if it needs them or they're important. That stormed knocked you out of our islands way. It was a miracle that Brady survived, let alone someone of non royal blood." I started to tear up as he said those words. I wasn't suppose to be here, wasn't suppose to survive, wasn't suppose to ruin Mikayla life. I realized from the moment I got here everything I did was wrong.

"I'm...I'm…I'm sorry," I said with tears coming down my face, "I ruined everything." I then turned and ran away from his disappointed and heartbroken face.

I truly did ruin his life...didn't I?

What am I even doing here.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why am I here? _This was the only thought that plagued my mind as I walked back to my room. If all I did was cause pain then why be here now?

"No," I said shaking my head and talking to myself, "I am here because of Brady. I made it with him through the storm. I was here on the sands with royal blood or no royal blood." I nodded my head at my own pep talk and began to form a plan that would hopefully fix everything.

Dinner was eaten in silence and again there was an empty chair to my left, but this time I didn't let it bother me because after tomorrow it was going to be filled once again. In hindsight, I should have eased into my vacation plan idea, but in my true Taylor way I decided to drop the bomb while the food was still warm.

"I want to go on vacation to Hinowan," I said, "I want everyone to come...including Mikayla." I flinched when I heard the sound of spoons dropping and hitting the metal plates. No one spoke for a while, just held shocked expressions. Brady finally broke the silence with a little cough as if to clear his throat.

"Taylor are you insane?" Brady said finally.

"Yeah Tay," Boz said, "are you feeling okay? Maybe you drank some Boom Juice or something?"

"No, what I said is not a result of Boomers nasty drink," I replied.

"Hey!" Boomer shouted offended.

"Taylor if you haven't forgotten, she paid someone to throw you off the island," Brady explained.

"I know exactly what she did and I forgive her," I said straightening my back.

"You do what now?" Bommer asked astonished, "no grudge? or minacly plan to get revenge on crazy Mikayla?"

"My king that is my daughter you're speaking of," Mason said while glaring at Boomer, who began to sink in his seat.

"Thats right," I said while looking at Mason, "she is your daughter, your friend since you got on this island." I stood up from chair and turned towards everyone sitting down. "Everything she did was out of your best interest, to please her father, to make friends, and find ways to have fun. I know I haven't known her long, but I do know, as well as all of you, that she isn't the girl I meet when I first got here." I stayed standing not breaking eye contact with anyone until I could analyze what they were thinking.

"You realize what you're asking," Mason said, "don't you?"

"I am asking for you to forgive Mikayla, unless you want her to truly become the monster she almost became." Everyone again was silent; however I could tell that they were all trying to understand where this was coming from. Finally Mason walked over to a guard and whispered something to him. The guard nodded and left the room. With a heavy sigh, of relief or just because he was tried, he turned towards me.

"Mikayla will be allowed to eat two meals with us," he stated, "she will come with us to the island, but while we are there she will have at least one guard assigned to watch her and under no circumstance is she to be alone with the kings or you." On the last part he pointed a finger at me, but I didn't care I was full of excitement that I finally did something right.

"Thank you!" I shouted and ran over to hug him. He didn't hug back, but he did whisper a thank you to me as I pulled away. I turned back with a smile on my face only to be meet with two kings wearing confused faces and another storming out of the room.

"You know what you're doing?" Boz asked. I nodded my head with complete confidence. He shrugged and turned towards his meal muttering something about how the jungle contained less drama. Boomer only gave me an _I agree with_ you head nod and began to eat his food as well. That meant I had to convince one more person only problem was I didn't know where he was. Let the hunt begin I guess.

After six wrong rooms, three wrong turns and a trip down the stairs I found him in the one place I forgot to look, his old room. After cursing myself for walking pass the most obvious spot to look, I joined Brady out on the balcony that was connected to our room. I approached him cautiously like a timid mouse trying not to snap the trap.

"Hey," I said as I stepped into the spot next to him, "you ah...didn't finish your meal."

"I lost my appetite," he said with no emotion.

"Oh well thats okay I guess," I said trying not to look at his face, in fear of seeing the disappointment and hurt I knew would be there.

"Why," was all he said after a short pause of silence.

"Honestly? I don't really know"

"Oh thats great," he snapped throwing his hands up in anger, "lets just let a prisoner go because why not I guess!" Ignoring the hurt that I felt I didn't flinch at his words.

"No," I argued, "not it's not because I just feel like it."

"Then why Taylor? After everything she did to you? To me? To us?"

"Because she didn't mean it!" He gave a heavy sigh and rested his head on his hands that were now being supported by the balcony.

"You see good in everyone," he said, "even when others believe it isn't there anymore."

"Because I know it is still there," I explained, "I can see it in their eyes, her eyes. What she did was wrong, but now thats it over her guilt is far worse than her jealousy."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means we start over. I want to meet the girl that you would always talk about at school. The girl who isn't afraid of anything, who goes out of her way to protect you and your brothers. The girl I was jealous of and yet wanted to become friends with at the same time."

"Well you met a part of her."

"You don't think that you leaving had taken a toll on her to? Even if she doesn't want to admit it she missed you." I walked towards him and turned his head so he was looking at me, "I know I would."

"You are just so…" he tried think of the right words but I could tell he was struggling which made me laugh. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips to stop his fumbling of words. I tried pulled away to catch some air, but Brady wouldn't let me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and before we knew it we were lost in our own little world. However before we entered into uncharted territories, our moment, like always, was shattered by the fact that no matter where we are in the giant castle, being alone will never be an option.

"Um… excuse me but could you both come up for air long enough to realize some of us would like to go to bed," Boomer said as Brady and I realized this in fact wasn't our room and we weren't alone. We broke apart, flushed faces and messy hair to turn and face Boomer and Boz dressed in silk PJ's and ready for bed.

"Sorry," Brady said a little embarrassed and out of breath.

"We come in and see you two talking and decided to go get dressed somewhere else only to realize are room was becoming the honeymoon suit!" Boz said dramatically. I laughed and tried to hide my face in Bradys chest in order to save myself from more embarrassment.

"Will be going now," Brady said while taking my hand and pulling me out of the room."

"Now you to best be quite tonight," Boomer said shaking his finger, "old Boomer hear needs his beauty sleepy."

"No promises," Brady said with a wink as he left the room and pulled me towards ours.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikayla looked at me with disbelief when I told her the news of our trip trip to the other islands, then next day.

"And I can seriously go with you?" Mikayla said with astonishment. I nodded my head rapidly at returned her smile with one of my own. She suddenly threw her arms around me and hugged, and I am pretty sure broke every bone in my body.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She repeated over and over at me.

"Your welcome," I said returning the hug and as we pulled apart I saw that she had some tears in her eyes, "are you...crying?" I asked casualty. She gave me a surprised look and then felt her face for any salty tears, wiping them away from her face.

"No," she replied rubbing her eyes, "I am a warrior, we do not cry." I only laughed at her response and she joined in with me.

"We leave tomorrow morning," I explained to her, "and unfortunately the downside of this trip for you is that you have to be have at 'least one guard assigned to watch' you," I said trying to impersonate Mason on the last part. She laughed and looked away sadly, but I shook it off.

"Well I guess I better start packing for this 'vacation'," Mikayla said using air quotes on the last word. She then walked over to her closet and pulled out a suitcase and began to throw clothing in it.

"Speaking of packing," I said, "can you help me pack a bathing suit?" I asked sheepishly.

"Why would you need my help?" Mikayla asked.

"I may have forgotten mine at home," I said.

"You came to an _island_ without a bathing suit, excuse me, went into a hot air balloon that was going to fly over an ocean without a bathing suit."

"In hindsight I should have been better packed, but that's to much in the past to deal with." Mikayla laughed at the comment and shook her head in disbelief.

"Alright I guess we can go and look for one in the village," Mikayla suggested and I eagerly nodded my head.

"Yes!" I screamed then covered my mouth at the shock of how loud I was, "I mean yes, I really want to the see the rest of the island anyway."

"The only question is can I leave to go with you," Mikayla said.

"Maybe I can ask Mason or Brady if you can go with one or two guards as well?" I suggested, "I'll go see now!" I then jumped up from my sitting position and ran out the door to find someone to talk to, completely ignoring Mikayla cries of coming up with a better plan.

"Dude a big swimming pool in The Boomerama would be sick!" Brady shouted as the three brothers were hanging out in the throne room.

"I know right?" Boomer replied, "think about it, a big swimming pool with glass walls and a giant fountain of me as a cherub spitting water out of my mouth in the center!"

"Um… I am all for the glass walls and giant fountain, but a cherub? I wouldn't stick one foot in that pool if that happened," Boz said. A bit offended, Boomer covered his heart dramatically and let out a huge gasp.

"Well guess who can't step one foot in the club!" Boomer shouted in retaliation to Boz's insult.

"Guess calm down it's just a statue of Boomer in his diaper," Brady said, "it's not like he hasn't done it before."

"You said you would never speak of it!" Boomer yelled.

"Sorry…cupid," Brady replied trying to hide his smile.

"I'm sorry? Did you just say cupid?" Boz asked with an evil smile.

"Stop! Stop it now!" Boomer demand, clearly very upset, which only caused the brothers to laugh even more. Their laughter was interrupted; however, by a very crazy brunette running into the room, or in this case me.

"Brady!" I shouted when I ran into the room and right into his surprised arms.

"Woah Taylor," he said as he caught me, thankfully.

"IneedtoaskyouaquestioncanIgotothemarketwithMikaylaandoneortwogaurds?" I said out of breath and as fast as I could, "K! Thank you! Bye!" He didn't let me leave instead held on to my waist tighter.

"Okay say that again please," he said with a smug look, "are you trying to ask me out to prom again?" I blushed then tried to escape his grip, to no avail might I add.

"No," I said, "I was wondering if I could go to the market with Mikayla and one or two guards," I said without making eye contact.

"Why do you have to go with her?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah," Boz said as backup.

"I need to get a few things for the trip," I said, "like toothpaste, sunscreen, sunglasses, and a bathingsuit."

"You need to get a bathing suit?" Brady asked while realizing what they meant in boy language, "like to swim in?" I looked at him funny but nodded my head.

"I would like some feminine input when I pick out my bikini," I said in all honesty, "I forgot mine and no that I don't have my crazy aunt I can finally wear a two piece."

"Can't you go with one of us?" Brady asked.

"No offense, but you would just make me try on ugly grandma bathingsuits and the other don't really know girl styles."

"Yeah but…"

"Please!" I begged with giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh thats low," Boomer said.

"But very clever," Boz added.

"Two guards and no going anywhere alone with her," Brady said sighing in defeat. Yes! Another win for Taylor today!

"Thank you!" I said while kissing him on the cheek and running out the door before his mind was changed and he realized what he just agreed to.

Shopping with Mikayla with probably the most normal thing to have happened since I got on this island. Even with a 6 foot tall guy falling you around with a machine, couldn't ruin this day. We went to a bunch of different little booths at the market and managed to find a couple of bathing suits for me to use, all were extremely cute! I don't want to jinx it or anything, but tomorrow is going to be a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I just want to take a moment to thank everyone from looking at my story! Also thanks to the guest Hannah who reviewed it, you were the first one which makes me happy. It's nice to know what you guys think so don't be shy to share your thoughts!

"Wow this island is better than I remember!" I shouted to the others as I exited the boat. I looked around and waved at the people who were staring at the ship that just pulled in.

"Yeah nothing like vacationing with a guy that want's to take your girl," Brady said stepping next to me. I playfully smacked him on the arm to reprimand him then took his hand in mine.

"VACA!" Boomer screamed as he jumped off the boat, arms full of beach towels, flotation devices, and chairs. Boz followed after covered from head to toe in sunscreen to protect his 'ginger skin'. We walked through the streets, visiting all the little boutiques. I saw a bunch of little children running around with new books, which made me extremely happy. Finally we reached the beach and began to set up our chairs and towels. As soon as we were done I began searching the sand for any sign of that shell. I had no plan for what I was going to do with it, but I just wanted to know if it was real.

"Are you at least going to wear a hat before you go digging through the sand on a hot day?" Brady asked coming up behind me. I stood up and brushed the sand off my knees before I turned to look at him. He was wearing his nothing but his swimsuit and flip flops, and let me just say all those years running away from bullies really helped out his stomach. _Focus Taylor he asked you a question_. I tore my eyes away from his stomach and meet his face.

"Uh? Oh yeah I don't need any really," I say keeping my eyes on his face, "I'll just leave my cover up on until I go swimming."

"You sure. I remember that time on the class trip we went on-"

"Drop it!" I yelled, clearly embarrassed.

"Okay, okay," he said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Just because I was red as a tomato doesn't mean…" I started to say, but something caught my eye in the distance.

"Tay? What are you looking at?"

"I'm not sure I thought I say something over by that rock," I replied as I walked towards the shore of the beach. "There!" I yelled and pointed out into the water.

"I don't see anything Taylor," Brady said, "did the sun get to you already?"

"No," I said pulling off my cover up and throwing it on the ground, "I'm going to find out." I dove into the water and swam out to the rock. Once I reached it a pulled myself up so I could sit on the edge and look around. I heard a noise coming from my left and I whirled around only to see Brady's head emerge from the blue water. I let out a breath that didn't know I was holding in. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," he said pulling himself onto the rock next to me, "so what did you see?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it was a seal or a dolphin. It definitely had a tail that's for sure."

"So? It could have been a fish."

"No it was bigger than a fish it was like...THERE!"

"What? Oh that's just a mermaid," Brady said as he followed my gaze to the lady's head that just appeared.

"Just a mermaid!" I shouted never tearing my gaze from the creature.

"Yeah they are around the island of KinKow," Brady explained, "tricky little things."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"One time they tricked my brother and I into carrying them into the castle so they could gain legs and take over the kingdom."

"Really? But they look so innocent and sweet," I said waving to creature in the distance, "I can't believe their real."

"Don't wave to them!" Brady yelled, "you don't want their attention. They are very jealous people, especially their leader." I however didn't listen to him and kept my attention on the mermaid and her friends that where no surfacing. They whispered to one another, glanced and Brady and me and disappeared into the water.

"Where did they go?" I asked, peering over the edge of the rock.

"Probably back to their sea witches liar or something," Brady answered, "Taylor step away from the edge though I wouldn't want you to fall in." I waved him off as I leaned closer to the water, like the idiot I was. Before I could even call for help arms shot out of the murky water and pulled me into the deep ocean. I struggled and kicked frantically trying to escape the grip on my shoulders. All I could feel was scales and shells, and even though I was underwater I could hear laughter coming from the creatures swimming around me. I was running out of air and my head wouldn't stop pounding. Finally I managed to rip one of the mermaids jewelry off and she let go in a panic and began to try and snatch up her broken jewelry. I swatted at another one trying to close in on me, and pulled at her hair until she swam away. I kicked until I broke into the surface and gasped for the sweet air around me.

"Taylor!" I heard my name coming from the distance, but I was too dizzy to focus on where it was coming from.

"Brady!" I yelled hoping he would hear me. Something grabbed my waist and I immediately started kicking and screaming with all that was left of my energy.

"Hey! It's me, Brady, calm down Taylor," Brady voice said next to me, "it's okay they're gone." The minute I knew it was him I wrapped myself in his arms and started crying. He help me with one arm and with the other swam back to the rock where it all started. After I was sitting on the highest point of the rock away from the water I managed to calm down.

"I'm okay," I said crossing my arms over my chest and bringing my knees up, like a ball. Brady came and sat next to me, he grabbed my hand in his and just kept quiet.

"We should find a way back to the beach," he finally said. That idea didn't sit well with me, and apparently it showed because I could feel my body shaking. "It's okay! I'll go get help and come back just stay here." I immediately grabbed onto to him and buried my head into his chest.

"No...no...no," I repeated as he held on to me, "just stay here, for a little while."

"Taylor I don't think," he started to say, but I silenced him with a passionate kiss. Once I broke away I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to be alone, I'll be fine in a minute," I said, "just please stay with me for five minutes." He only nodded in a daze and settled down next to me.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Boomer asked as Brady and I walked out of the water.

"No," Brady said holding on to me, "we were attacked by some mermaids near this rock on the far side of the beach."

"Oh my god!" Mikayla yelled, "is Taylor okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine," I managed to say, "just a little shaken up."

"A little! You look awful," Mikayla yelled as she ran towards me and threw a towel over me, "lets get you cleaned up." Brady tensed at the idea of Mikayla and me being alone, but I gave him a small smile meaning that I would be okay.

"It's fine. I'll see you at dinner back at the hotel," I said with a small squeeze to Brady's hand before I let go and walked away with Mikayla and her guard.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay! Tell me everything," Mikayla said as she closed the door behind us and handed me my cover up. She then ushered me to a chair in her room.

"Well I was looking for this shell in the sand when I saw something near this rock," I explained, "Brady and I went to take a look at it and all of a sudden something grabbed my leg and dragged me under the water. I struggled for air and managed to escape when I broke her jewelry and pulled anothers hair."

"Wow! I didn't know they could be that...evil," Mikayla said, "then again they did turn me into a mermaid." I looked at her in shock.

"They turned you into one!" I said in astonishment, "where you scared."

"Well at first, then I was just annoyed that Boomer and Brady were taking so long to fix the problem."

"How they do it?"

"They stormed the castle with salt water squirt guns and drenched them until they returned back to normal." I laughed thinking of those two 'storming' the castle and just screaming like idiots.

"I bet you that was a sight to see."

"Yup and now I am back to normal and can speak part dolphine." I started to laugh at that last part then realized she looked dead serious, so I stopped. She noticed by serious face, then broke out into a laugh shoving my shoulder and saying she wa kidding.

"Oh my God you almost had me," I said laughing with her. She just smiled and gave me a reassuring hug.

"I'm glad you're laughing," Mikayla said.

"Yeah me too," I replied while hugging her back. I then stood up and walked towards the door.

"I better go back and make sure Brady knows I'm fine now," I said, "thanks for everything."

"No problem," Mikayla said, "see you at dinner."

I gave her a nod and left the room.

I walked down the hotel hall way and pass two doors till I reached my room that I was sharing with Brady. I didn't have a key so I knocked to see if there was anyone already in the room. No one answered after the first knock, so I tried again and again. By the third knock I finally heard the shuffling of feet and the click of the door being unlocked. Once it swung open I was met with a tired looking Brady still in his bathing suit.

"You look worse than me," I said with a small smile trying to make a joke. His eyes widened when he realized it was me and practically dragged me into his arms and slammed the door behind me. I wrapped my arms around him as well in a way to tell him that I was okay.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he said braking our hug but didn't let go of my arms.

"It's okay. I'm fine and you're here and everything is good," I said, "let's just move on from that memoir."

"...okay," he said after a while of silence then pulled me close for a passionate kiss, which I returned. Before I knew it we were on the hotel bed lost in cloud nine until common sense, or Mason, came into view.

"My King it is time for dinner down at the dining hall," his voice said from behind the door. We broke apart and laughed into his collar bone. He smiled and laughed along with me as he pushed us into a sitting position, with me on top of his lap.

"Alright Mason," Brady said, "we will be down in a minute." We heard his feet walk away from the door and when we sure he was gone I sat up and started to rummage through my luggage for some clothing.

"I'm going to get change in the bathroom," I said grabbing my clothing and headed towards the bathroom "get changed quick because I'm hungry."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about 'miss I'm-going-to-change-my-shirt-four-times-

before-eating-pizza," Brady mocked.

"I couldn't find the right color to match the shoes I wanted to wear and then I had to match my earrings," I joked through the closed door. I looked in the mirror and finished up by brushing my hair and pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Are you done yet?" Brady whined from outside the door.

"Your in luck, I'm wearing a dress and don't have to change my shirt color," I said as I pulled open the door.

"You look lovely my dear," he said when I walked out.

"Thank you my kind sir," I replied with a curtsy, "now lets go! I am starving!" He laughed as he took my hand in his and lead us down the hall to the dining room.

Everyone was already there including Mikayla, who looked super happy to be with everyone, and sitting next to her was,

"Gino!" I yelled in surprise to seeing him sitting at the table with the others. I broked apart from Brady to go give him a hug.

"Taylor I'm glad you're okay," he said as he pulled up a chair for me to sit in; however I politely declined.

"I didn't know you were going to be here. How's the village?" I asked.

"It's great. Everyone wanted me to thank you for your kindness and the children miss you," Gino said and then when into details about how the island couldn't wait to start trading with Kinkow because it was really going to help them out.

"This all sounds great and I wish to see it myself," I said, "maybe after dinner?"

"Sounds good," he said. I gave him another hug before I said goodbye and walked back over to Brady who was slouching in his chair.

"You're going to get a hump if you sit like that," I said sitting next to him.

"How was your rendezvous?" he said in a grumpy tone. I laughed and kissed his cheek, which made him sit up straight.

"Your cute when you're jealous. Your nose bunches like a bunnies," I said as I watched the staff carry in the food. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bradys face go red and his hands try to cover his nose.

"Doesn't call me cute," he said after his face returned to normal, "kings are not cute." I laughed at his little fit and grabbed his hand under the table. I looked over at Mikayla who was eating next to her father and all though she seemed a bit tense she was glad she could have a meal with her father again. She also seemed to enjoy the company of Gino, but hey thats none of my business.

"After dinner Gino is going to take us to his village to show us around," I said, "so be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Brady said with a smile, "I'll be super charming."

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! THE FINAL PIECE IS HERE! A TAILOR, THE TAILOR, THE ONE WHO MENDS, SHALL

REAP WHAT IS SEWN, AND I SHALL NO LONGER BE WITHERING BONES!" An old voice was heard screaming from the cave

within a mountain behind the sleeping village. The voice belonged to that of an old women who was dancing around an old fire pit.

"Reap what is sewn child!"

Hello! Sorry this one took a while to get up there. I lost all my files to my computer when my mom downloaded a virus from her coupon website. Shit got real in my house. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story, thanks again to all that have read and reviewed it. It means a lot to me, and I just want to say how much I enjoy knowing people are reading my story.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow this place is a lot better from what I remember," I said to Gino as he showed us around the island, "the library was so great! I am happy that everyone loves the books!"

"Well we really have you to thank," he said giving me a smile, "without Kinkow's help we would never be able to land back on our feet."

"And on your feet you shall stay!" Boomer yelled while clasping him on the back, "Boz and I have huge plans for this my friend! Huge!" I laughed when I saw Gino's scared face at the sound of Boomer and Boz's plan for a water slide through town. Looking around the village I saw a bunch of familiar faces, many of them children. I also saw a couple of new faces I never seen before.

"Are there new people here?" I asked Gino.

"Yes our neighboring villages have combined in order to mine for better resources, so there are a bunch of knew people around the town," Gino said.

"Does everyone get along?" Mikayla asked, Gino gave her a wide smile and she turned to hide her red face.

"But of course! Were all one big family here," he said, "no really though small island not much to do around here."

"Hey Gino?" Brady asked, "What's that?" I looked over to see where he was pointing and saw a statue with a woman who looked almost just like me expect for the nose.

"It kind of looks like you Tay," Boz said.

"I don't know," I said walking over to it, " you know what your right. It does almost look like me."

"That's not you," Boomer shouted, "your nose is way too big, plus her hair looks a lot more glossy, and her waist is skinner and-"

"Okay!" I shouted to stop the mental assault I was getting on my body issues, "we get!" Brady took my hand in his and laughed at how angry I was,

"he doesn't mean it."

"Uh...uh sure," I said, "other than those...noticeable flaws, I say it looks pretty damn close to me."

"Gino where did this come from?" Mikayla asked.

"It was a gift from the neighbors elder," he explained, "it is a statue of a witch called Calistra. Legend has it she use to be the most beautiful lady on the island and was amazing at almost everything you can think of. She had many suitors, but the one she chose was that on a king. She wove the most beautiful wedding dress out of cloth and cast a spell so it would be beautiful as she was. Sadly on the day of her wedding a jealous ex-mistress of the king tore her dress to shreds, running the beautie of the dress and the witch. The king refused to marry her and she could not sew the dress for she was too ugly to give it beautiful magic."

"So they made her a statue?" Boz asked, "that's a bit rude don't you think? Hey your not pretty anymore, but here's a statute of what you used to look like." I nudged Boz in the rips with my elbow, which he replied with an 'Umpf'.

"No she is more of a reminder you know, like 'don't be rude to others', or something like that," Mikayla said.

"Well I think it's a romantic tragedy," I said, "what happened to her in the end?"

"Some say she wonders the island looking for a beautiful girl to sew up her dress, others say she went crazy, in my opinion I think she is probably dead," Gino explained shrugging his shoulders at the last comment. I saw Brady look at something from the corner of his eye's and then move closer to me, as if to shield me from something.

"Well that was a lovely story, really very touching, but I say it's about time we head back to the hotel," Brady said putting his arm around me and leading me away from the statue.

"Oh...well goodbye Gino," I said turning around in Brady's arms to give him a small wave, "see you tomorrow!"

"That was very rude of you to just leave like that," I said when we were back at our hotel room, "I thought you were going to be nice." I was getting into my pj's in the bathroom and Brady was eating what was left of dessert on our bed.

"I was nice," he said, "it's just I thought I saw something and the statue was freaking me out." I opened the door and walked out while drying my hair.

"It's just marble," I commented, "no where near as scary as those wax sculpture on that school field trip."

"Those were scary and you know it! All those eyes watching us. I got the chills from just thinking about it." I threw the towel in the hamper and walked over to sit next to him. He held out a spoon with chocolate ice-cream on it and I took it and scoffed it down.

"Don't remind me," I said going in for another bite, "I had nightmares for weeks after the prank Billy pulled on us."

"Yeah poor Billy he couldn't walk for a day," Brady said trying to take the spoon back.

"He had it coming," I said avoiding his grasp, "never sneak up on a Malcolm. Never!"

"Duly noted," he said making a lunge for the spoon, which caused me to fall almost all the way off the bed.

"Hey!" I shouted with my head hanging off the bed, "I'm not done!"

"You're gonna eat it all unless I take back my spoon," he said trying to reach for it. During the process however he ended up on top of me and I felt like the air was being lost from my lungs.

"Brady," I wheezed "your crusing me!"

"Give me my spoon or I'll dump this on you," he said moving off of me while raising the ice cream bowl.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"You know I just showered Brady! Calm on cut a girl some slack?"

"One...two…."

"OKay here!" I shouted sitting up to hand him the spoon. He took it with a winning smile and a happy 'thank you'. After he was done, Brady got up and move to turn off the lights while I snuggled under the blankets. He came back and slip right next to me, so I scooted closer to him.

"Night Taylor," he said.

"Night Brady," I said with a yawn, "love you."

We both drifted off into sleep and everything seemed perfect until a scream woke us up deep into the night. I bolted up right with one thought in my mind…

"Mikayla!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Mikayla!" I yelled sitting up straight in my bed. I turned to Brady and forcefully shook him awake, "Brady! Wake up!"

"Uh? What's going on Taylor," he asked sitting up after he heard the panic in my voice.

"I heard a scream and I was scared," I said almost in tears, "I thought it was Mik-" Another scream pierced the air and this time I was not second guessing it. I shot out of bed, threw the covers off, and ran to open the door with Brady behind me. Down the hall I saw a figure and something else lying on the floor, it was Mikayla. Rage overtook me and I sprinted towards the figure completely ignoring Brady's screams of stopping. I was in a blind rage and that meant I was going to do something extremely stupid.

"HEY!" I yelled causing the figure to stop trying to open the window, "what the hell are you doing!"

"I need her," the figure, an old women said, "she is going to mend! Mend the broken." Brady appeared next to me and shoved me behind him.

"Listen lady I don't know what you mean, but that's our friend and you can't take her," he said in a firm and calm voice. I then noticed that Mikayla had a giant wound on her head and was losing a lot of blood.

"Look she is bleeding! She needs help," I said. The lady looked at Mikayla and her eyes widened at her mistake.

"No no no no no! A dead beauty isn't good!"

"Listen guards will be up here at any moment you either give us our friend and we let you go or you can be arrested," Brady explained, but she wasn't listing.

"No no no no! She is the only one! No one from this island works! She must be!" Suddenly her eyes snapped to me and I jump, "you! A tailor to mend! It makes sense I need you!" She took a shaky step towards me. Brady and I took a step back trying to keep our distance, Mikayla grounded from the floor.

"We have to help her," I said panicking, "where is everyone?"

"Guards sleep, boys dream, father takes a nap! Too much sweets! Too much sweets," the lady says laughing. She glares at Brady, "kings should slumber!" I look at Brady and see that he is fighting back the urge to close his eyes, I begin to feel the same way.

"A trade!" I shout getting her attention away from Brady, "a tailor, for a beauty."

"Taylor," yawn, "don't do this," Brady says.

"Were not going to last much longer and Mikayla needs help," I step in front of him and walk towards the lady.

"Trade," I say as I walk closer to her, "for my friend." The old lady claps her hands and pushes me towards the window. With a final push they fly open and cold air rushes in giving both me and Brady a cold slap in the face.

"Taylor!" Brady yelled, "please don't."

"Help Mikayla," I tell him as the lady jumps onto the window ledge and holds out her hand. I refuse to take it so she grabs my wrist instead. The last thing I hear is Brady's voice then...nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stay awake Brady," I tell myself as I carry Mikayla to my room. Every minute I can feel myself growing tired, but I have to stop the blood before it get's worse. I throw open the door to the room and gently lay Mikayla on the bed. I rush to the bathroom and begin to splash cold water on my face repeatedly. Once I feel better I grab all the towels in the bathroom and bring them out to where Mikayla is laying. I clean up her wound and notice that it's pretty bad, but not as bad as I expected. A couple minutes later Mikayla is cleaned off and the color started returning to her face as I wrap up the gash on her head. Every cell in my body is fighting to go to sleep but I can't, I know I can't it's not right. However five minutes later I find myself dozing off on a chair next to Mikayla, and apologizing to Taylor as I drift into a nightmare.

"Brady!" I hear a voice yell in the distance, "Brady wake up please! What happened, why am I here, where is Taylor?" At the mention of Taylor's name I jolt myself awake only to be meet with the face of a worried Mikayla.

"Mikayla," I say looking at her face and head, "are you okay!"

"I'm fine," she says, "really, but where is Taylor and what happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" I ask.

"I remember feeling really tired after eating dessert and so I decided to go to bed," she explained, "I was just sleeping when I heard the window creak open and saw someone enter the room. I screamed and something hit the back of my head, causing me to fall forward and hit my head again on the floor. I got up and I guess the intruder realized I wasn't out so she hit me again and I screamed one more time before passing out and waking up here."

"Well you were bleeding a lot when Taylor found you with the intruder," I said, "Taylor traded spots with you and I couldn't do anything about it." I put my head in my hands feeling the guilt come rolling back from last night events.

"She traded spots?" Mikayla said holding back tears, "why! After all I have done to her she traded spots with me without even thinking about herself!"

"We have to go see everyone else," I said standing up and walking towards the door, "I am going to get her back."

"Wait Taylor's gone?" Boomer said at the table after I finished explaining what was going on.

"Yes! I don't know where she is or who took her!" I shouted in frustration, "what am I going to do! I can't lose her, I can't." I could feel myself on the brink of losing control of my emotions. I was just so worried and there were too many unanswered questions.

"Calm down my King," Mason said, "will find her. Just focus what did the lady say again."

"She was talking about mending or something like that. The girls in the village weren't working and she needed beauty, or something like that."

"Wait," Boz said, "mending and beauty. That's just like the story about the witch Gino was talking to us about!" My eyes widened as I recalled the story from yesterday. I quickly jumped up from my setting position and slammed my hands onto the desk.

"We need to find him!" I shouted, "now! Mason please get someone to bring him here."

"Of course me King," Mason said as he nodded to two guards. The next ten minutes I waited in agony until they returned with him.

"What is going on?" he asked, "I heard that Taylor is missing."

"What is that story you told us yesterday," Boz asked, "it's important."

"That Calistra story? Why?" Gino asked.

"Because we believe that she took Taylor last night," Mason explained.

"But it's just a legend that the elder told us," Gino explained.

"Please Gino we need the whole story," Mikayla begged.

"Okay," Gino said, "high in the mountains in the center of Hinowa there was a beautiful witch names Calistra. She was performed magic in order to help others and of course there was always a price. One day a place maid showed up and asked for Calista's help in winning the Kings hand in marriage. She agreed, but the maid had to pay her once she became rich. Now since Calistra was very beautiful she had a lot of suitors ask for her hand in marriage, on of them being the King that the maid loved. While trying to help the maid she realized that if she married the king she could be rich and no longer have to do other people's work in order to gain enough money to live by, so she told the maid the deal was off. Furious the maid tried everything to get the King to like her, but his eyes were set on Calistra instead. On the day before the wedding the maid tour Calistra's wedding dress that she had sewn and posed to be as beautiful as she was. This made Calistra ugly and unwanted by the King, furious she hid away in her home until she could find a beautiful lady to stitch up the dress making her beautiful again."

"So if Taylor mends the dress, Calistra will be pretty again," Boz said, "what's the problem then? Why go through all this trouble?"

"The dress needs a new beauty to posses," Mikayla explains, "the dress was made out of Calista's magic and it won't matter if she stitches it up, because she isn't beautiful. Taylor; however, if she mends the dress her beautiful will be bound to it and since she isn't magical there is no way to stop her whole soul from being consumed by Calista's powerful magic."

"Wow," Boomer said, "I am never wearing a dress again...like ever." Mikayla rolled her eyes at the comment and turned to me.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Were going to go and get her back," I said, "Gino where does the elder live."

"Up on a mountain deep in the center of Hinowa and ohhhhh….we should have seen this coming."


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up on the cold floor of what appeared to be a makeshift home. The walls were baren except for a couple of curtain hanging up acting as doors and what I really hoped was a really large dinner table with no chairs and not a sacrificing table in the middle of the room. When I sat up I realized that I was chained to the wall behind me by my foot and placed in front of me was sewing equipment and a torn wedding dress.

"Tailor shall mend and reap what is sewn, and soon I ,Calistra, will find my Kings home," said a voice to the left of me. I looked over and saw the old lady that was the whole cause of my problems holding a plate of food in front of me. She set it down next to me walked over to her little stove of fire.

"You're Calistra," I said after I processed her name, "the witch from the story. You're real!"

"I am," she said, not turning around to face me, "tailor shall mend and reap what is sewn."

"Yeah listen _Taylor_ has some bad news for you, she has never sewn a day in her life," I said looking at the materials placed in front of me.

"Tailor shall mend and reap what is sewn," the lady said turning around and pointing to the materials.

"Taylor will not," I said,

"Tailor shall mend," the lady said a little louder than the last time.

"Taylor _can_ not," I said stressing the can. Now she looked furious and I know that was probably the wrong move.

"Threw and threw the needle goes, pull tight to make me my new clothes," she said.

"Okay please stop with the weird haiku as," I said picking up the needle and thread, that's what they're called right? I pushed the needle through the fabric of two pieces and tied a knot when I was done. Then I cut the string and studied my handy work, uh why are my hands wrinkle?

"Together!," the lady shouted, why is her voice much smoother, "keep sewing!" I looked at was left and signed there is no way I could do this all, but if it meant she wouldn't hurt me or do anything witch like I had no choice. By dinner time I had fixed the bottom layer of the dress and the lace skirt. I also stabbed myself about 20 times and found multiple moles I never knew I had all over my body.

"There," I said showing her the parts I fixed, "may I take a rest?" She nodded delighted with new found energy and less gray hair.

"This is perfect!" Calistra said, "you have done a fine job on the bottom, but there is still much to do! Also the veil has to be fixed as well." Calistra started to ramble off, but I was no longer listing because I was to tired and her voice for some reason was very soothing to listen to, it was like honey. I drifted off into sleep and when I woke up the next day I felt worse that when I went to bed. Calistra was right there when I woke up with a bunch of fruit and new thread.

"Time to sew!," she said to me, "you're almost halfway there." I shook my head and groaned at her enthusiasm.

"No," I said, "I'm too tired." Apparently that was the wrong answer because the food I was just about to reach for suddenly disappeared and the chain around my ankle grew warm, until it was almost burning.

"FIX THE DRESS!" Calistra shouted as the mental grew warmer until I shouted in pain.

"Okay! I'll do it," I said in tears, "I'll fix your dress. Please stop." She looked at me before she managed to cool down, along with the metal. It grew quiet in the house except for my quivering hiccups.

"You will get food after you fix the top lace," she said as she stormed away. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed into them. Now I was truly afraid for my life, but even if I sewed the dress up I could tell that it wasn't going to end well either. For the rest of the morning I basically sewed and cried, calling for Brady ever so often. Around lunch time Calistra came back with another bowl of fruit and I silently showed her what I did.

"Wonderful!" she said with a twinkle in her eye and a bright smile I never saw before, "now do the sleeves and-" Suddenly there was a knock at the door and her sentence was cut short. She glided over to the door and put her hand on the handle, but before she turned it she waved her hand which caused the dress to wrap itself around my face and muffle any sound I would make.

"Hello village Elder?" a voice asked from behind the door, which I immediately knew was Gino.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need your help," he said, "my grandma is extremely sick and I need your assistance in medicine."

"Can't you ask the medicine man?" she replied annoyed, "I am quite busy right now."

"It's important and really serious," he said with urgency, "if you don't come now I am afraid it will be too late!"

"Listen…"

"I will pay you whatever you want," he said which perked Calista's interest, "gold, diamonds, you name it my friends are the kings of Kinkow. I can get you anything."

_NO NO NO! Gino! Don't drag them into this!_

"Kings you say?" Calistra quote, "well I guess I can see what I can do. Just give me a minute." She closed the door and walked over to me pulling down the dress that covered my face.

"Listen well and listen good," she said staring right into my eyes, "I will be back tomorrow morning and that dress better be finished. You try to escape and I will hurt everyone you ever loved."

"Why are you doing this," I managed to say.

"Beauty always has a price my dear girl, and this time you have the bill," she said while grabbing her coat and walking out the door. I was then involved in complete silence with only the sound of my harsh breathing was there to bounce off the empty walls. Picking up a sleeve I began to stitch it back on until I was done with one side.

"Brady where are you," I said crying into the dress, "I don't want to be alone and I am scared."


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Gino and Calistra were out of sight Mason and I walked up to the door. I couldn't hear anything on the inside, so I became worried.

"Mason how long can Gino distract her?" I said nervously.

"Calm down my king he will be fine and so will Taylor," he replied while using his sword to cut down the wooden door. Finally on the last chop it swung into the house and there on the floor was a surprised Taylor holding a nearly complete dress. She looked extremely tired and worn out. Wrinkles covered her hands, there were bags under her eyes, and her hair was graying at the roots.

"Brady?" she asked with a hoarse voice, "you're here!" She got up to run to me, but feel flat on her face when she got caught on something.

"Taylor!" I shouted as I ran over to help her up, realizing she was chained to the wall, "my god what did she do to you?" I noticed that her ankle looked like it had a second degree burn to it and her eyes were all red from crying. I wrapped my arms around her and help her close to me. She began to cry again into my arms and I was too heartbroken to even giver her soothing words. Mason came over and looked at the chain.

"This is not ordinary medial it has been tainted with magic," he said, "I don't know how to get it off her."

"There has got to be someone around here? Like a magic man or voodoo guy or something!" I yelled not letting go of Taylor.

"We could probably find someone, but then we would have to leave and come back," Mason explained and Taylor tensed at those words.

"Were not leaving," I said family, "look around the house for a key or something." Suddenly Taylor cried out in pain and I say that the metal was shaking around her ankle.

"I don't believe I invited you in here?" Asked a voice behind us.

"Stop!" I yelled not looking away from Taylor, "don't hurt her."

"Who are you?" Calistra asked, "what are you doing in my house!" She took a step closer to me and Mason lunged at her.

"My King leave," he said trying to get protect me.

"No without Taylor!" I yelled.

"Out of the way," Calistra said as she swiped Mason away like he was some kind of fly. He landed on a bunch of shelves before he hit the ground unconscious.

"Mason," I yelled looking at him then Calistra.

"I remember you! You must be this girls lover," she said looking at me, "Oh and you here to rescue her how cute," another scream from Taylor, "unfortunately she has to finish my dress."

"Finish it yourself were leaving," I said angrily, which only caused another scream, "stop!"

"I'll finish," Taylor managed to yell out in between painful screams. Calistra finally ceased her torture and walked forward to Taylor.

"See how well she listens? You would have made a wonderful maid," she said.

"Taylor don't do this," I said holding on to her hands, "please I can't lose you." Taylor gave me a weak smile and leaned in to give me a kiss.

"It's okay," she said, "I love you Brady." Before I could stop her again she tore her hands away from me and began to sew. This time I felt like I couldn't move my hands at all. With a final cut of the thread the dress was finished and Taylor fell onto the floor exhausted.

"Finally!" Calistra shouted, "I was going to have you make a veil, but this should do." She went over to pick up the dress and with a snap of her fingers she was dressed in the beautiful piece of clothing. Her transformation was complete and she looked nothing like the old lady that we saw the day she took Taylor. I reached down and picked up Taylor to see how she was doing.

"Hey," she said with a weak smile, "I decided I don't want to wear a dress at our wedding. Nope just blue jeans and a white shirt."

"Shh you're going to hurt yourself," I said almost on the brink of tears, "and if you do that how am I suppose to explain that to everyone that dress up?"

"It's okay," she said, "they'll understand. We can all dress casual you know? Maybe split some hot wings instead of a cake." I laughed at her suggestion and just help her tighter to me. She turned to Calistra next,

"you look really pretty."

"Now don't be rude I… did you say I look pretty?" she asked shocked. Taylor only nodded her head.

"Any man would be lucky to marry you. I'm sorry someone's jealous got in the way of your happiness," she managed to say, "don't give up on love because it's out there. Just got to wait until it falls into your school lunch." I know that last part was directed at me, so I laughed again to hide the pain.

"You have love," Calistra whispered, "he doesn't leave you because you're ugly, in fact he stays." She sits down in a chair in the corner of the room, "I have nothing don't I? You know I just wanted to be pretty once more, but it doesn't fill the whole. I never had anyone and I never will." She walks over and sits down next to Taylor and me. She places her hand on top of Taylor's forehead and looks her in the eyes, "please forgive me." Calistra stands up again and walks over to the kitchen, pulling out a knife she begins to cut away at the wedding dress around her. Tearing and shredding it until it's torn to pieces and completely unregoziable. Walking over to the fire she drops the pieces in one by one until there gone and she begins to age forwards again until she is nothing but dust in the winds.

In my arms Taylor makes a gasp for air and her whole body jumps to life.

"Taylor!" I yell as I see her look around the room frantically until her eyes settle on me. She throws her arms around me and a return the gesture looking her over for any injuries. Her face is brighter, hair color back to normal, and her skin is no longer cold. The chain broke off without us noticing and Mason began to groan to life as well.

"Uh…"he said rubbing his head, "what happened?" His eyes saw Taylor, alive and well and immediately got up to check for injuries like I did.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a panic.

"I'm fine Mason," Taylor answers, "just tired." I pick her up bridal style and carry out the door and down the hill towards everyone else. On the way down she falls asleep in my arms and nothing is better than having her there.


End file.
